


The Green Beast of Konoha - on WHEELS!

by dahtwitchi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Art, Comic, Gai's wheelchair, Gen, Give Gai a proper wheelchair, I have OPINIONS on Gai's wheelchair use in canon, Like serious I decided to do something about this opinions!, Oh yeah this is a comic, Wheelchair ninja fight, ok?, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Konoha have been a silent and depressed place for so long now, ever since the youthful Beast of Konoha lost his spirit and way and ended up in a wheelchair. He has been wasting away, stepping to the side and stopped moving forward, he has turned his back to the way of youth he was taught by his father and- what? He is back? Really? But, he is in a wheelchair? Surely there is no coming back from that! For Gai that is as good as dead! (HAH!)OBSERVE - this is a comic.





	1. The Challenge is issued

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was almost named "The Bell and the Beast on Wheels" 8D

[](https://postimg.cc/image/i9se9t5z9/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/9205t3brp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/x5qxhe1yd/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/sjut92qpx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/yksi64q6t/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/wszjb8m9h/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/l3vjn90fp/)


	2. And so they fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight, fightilyfightfight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some canon level sparring. If Naruto was too much, this might be too.
> 
>  
> 
> [This chapter on my tumblr!](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171675057968/the-green-beast-of-konoha-on-wheels-chapter-2)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/gouo9a0yt/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/bq75ur4vp/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/9ye6zu639/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/kxzebf9d1/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/n2jrciqf9/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/u5rms5qpx/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/620v3u5o5/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/durivsw7p/)

[](https://postimg.cc/image/gc3a345ud/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left now.

**Author's Note:**

> For an awesome view into what someone with an extreme sports wheelchair can do, check out this guy! He was my first proper inspiration for this all, and there is so much of him that feels so GAI! [Youtube link](https://youtu.be/AUUVfPy0UgI)
> 
>  
> 
> [This chapter on my Tumblr.](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/171349414378/the-green-beast-of-konoha-on-wheels-chapter-1)
> 
>  
> 
> For the whole project of **give Gai a proper wheelchair!** awareness and hopefully inspiring people to jump this wagon with me, [this was my starting post on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/170181843643/first-of-all-i-challenge-you-all-to-create-fandom) \- the reblog promise on my tumblr goes for AO3-stories that are all about Gai pushing on and explicitly got sports wheelchair and/or proper ninja skills when using it, too ;D (I _could_ ramble on here, but, oh well, I've done that a lot in my Tumblr posts ^^
> 
> JOIN THE MOVEMENT!


End file.
